Naga Bayang
by Valkyrie Ai
Summary: Fang, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Boboiboy beserta naga bayang milik Fang.


Fang selalu berpikir, kalau hidupnya ini sangatlah berguna. Dia menyelematkan power sfera bersama teman-temannya, dia mengalahkan alien jahat, dia menyelamatkan mereka yang tertindas, dia mematuhi aturan dan memperingan masalah, dia mendengarkan apa yang atasannya perintahkan dan menuruti berdasarkan pengalamannya, dan dia tetap berdiri tangguh meyakinkan diri kalau dirinya kuat.

Lalu, kenapa yang menjadi lampu sorot panggung bukanlah dirinya?

Apa yang kurang dari dirinya? Sudah tinggi, tampan, _fashionable_, kaya, kuat, kurang apa lagi?

Tapi dia yang selalu mendapatkan lampu sorot itu, selalu mendapatkan pujian itu, selalu dia yang mendapatkan uluran tangan semua orang. Kenapa selalu dia? Kenapa bukan dirinya? Apa karena dia memiliki kekuatan mengendalikan ketujuh elemental? Apa karena dia memiliki senyum yang bisa membuat orang lain juga ikut tersenyum? Dia cengeng, sering menangis hanya karena hal sepele. Dia pendek, empat senti lebih pendek darinya. Dia bukan pemimpin dan pangkatnya lebih rendah dari dirinya, tapi kenapa semuanya selalu mendengarkan perintahnya dan bukan dirinya?

Fang kesal, dia ingin menangis, tapi tidak bisa menangis. Dia ingin mengamuk dan menghancurkan apa saja yang ada, tapi properti semua ini milik TAPOPS, tidak mungkin dia hancurkan. Fang sedih, dia ingin menunjukkan bagaimana perasaannya, tapi dia dididik untuk tetap berdiri tangguh dan mengesampingkan perasaannya dalam misi.

Fang ingin berhenti saja.

Amarah ini menggerogoti hatinya. Menyelimutinya dan akarnya menusuk pada jantungnya yang berdetak cepat dan keras. Merasuk pada setiap pembuluh darahnya yang mengalir deras memanasi setiap otot tubuhnya. Dia ingin mengaum sekeras mungkin. Membiarkan semuanya binasa tanpa sisa, tidak peduli itu milik siapa pun, semuanya harus hancur menjadi debu dan tidak tersisa.

Harus...

Harus...

Harus...

.

.

.

"FANG! SADARLAH!"

Teriakan yang menusuk gendang telinganya itu membuatnya langsung tersadar, napasnya langsung memberu sesak dan putus-putus. Sekitarnya gelap dan berat. Tubuhnya terasa seperti dipaku pada tanah. Dan manik ungunya hanya bisa melihat hitam pekat dengan samar-samar makhluk kecil di bawah sana.

Di mana ini? Kenapa dirinya? Kenapa semuanya hitam? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"FANG! KENDALIKAN EMOSIMU! JANGAN TERMAKAN OMONGAN MUSUH!"

Teriakan itu familiar, dan itu milik Boboiboy. Fang hanya bisa kebingungan di dalam sana. Musuh? Tapops diserang musuh? Tunggu, bukannya dirinya terakhir kali berada di planet Kaskapan? Mereka belum pulang ke markas.

"DIA TIDAK DENGAR LO! KITA HARUS MASUK UNTUK MENYELAMATKANNYA!"

Itu teriakan Ying, lengkingan suaranya menusuk gendang telinga Fang. Walau Fang yakin jarak mereka sangat jauh. Iya kah jauh?

"A-AKU TIDAK BISA MENGUBAHKAN BAYANGANNYA JADI MAKANAN!"

Gopal ya? Kenapa dia mau merubah bayangan Fang menjadi makanan? Dia lapar? Bukannya di kapal angkasa memiliki banyak persediaan makanan? Lalu kenapa harus merubah bayangan miliknya? Apa jangan-jangan sudah habis?

"UKH! BAYANGANNYA SANGAT KERAS, AKU TIDAK BISA MENGHANCURKANNYA!"

Apa barusan Yaya meninju bayangannya? Dan katanya keras? Bayangannya empuk lah, Fang setiap hari bermain dengan kucing bayangnya kalau bosan dan sendirian. Mereka imut, empuk, dan menggemaskan, kenapa dikata keras? Ya, kecuali beberapa hewan buas lain dan naga bayang sih, mereka memang keras.

Ah, mungkin ini hanya mimpi. Lebih baik dirinya kembali tidur dan memulihkan tenaganya untuk misi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Semburan naga bayang terus menyerang membabi buta. Daya hancurnya sudah meluluh lantahkan hutan yang ada di dekat sana. Serudukannya juga sudah menghancurkan pesawat angkasa Papa Zola tanpa sisa. Aungannya juga memekakkan telinga, memaksa setiap insan di sana menutup kedua telinga mereka rapat-rapat.

"KAPTEN PAPA ZOLA! SINYAL SOS-NYA SUDAH DIKIRIM?!" Boboiboy Solar bertanya sambil berteriak, dia sesekali menembakkan laser cahaya pada tubuh naga bayang milik Fang yang jelas tidak memiliki efek apapun. Masih kokoh tidak memiliki gores luka sama sekali.

"Su-Sudah. Aduh, tapi tidak ada yang datang..." mantan guru sekolah dasar pulau rintis itu terus berkali-kali mengirim sinyal SOS sambil bersembunyi di balik batu besar yang melindunginya sesaat. Di sebelahnya ada Gopal yang terus melancarkan serangan pengubah molekulnya pada naga bayang Fang, tidak memiliki efek apapun juga.

Yaya yang melakukan kombo serangan bersama Ying terus melayangkan bebatuan dengan kecepatan penuh. Tenaga mereka berdua hampir habis namun tetap bertahan menyerang naga bayang yang kekuatannya luar biasa itu.

"Ke-ke-kenapa kita tidak serang saja si Fang itu? Dengan begitu kita bisa langsung menang." Tanya Gopal yang bersembunyi, lalu dia kembali keluar dan menyerang naga bayang Fang.

"MEMANG KAU PIKIR APA YANG SEDANG KITA LAKUKAN HA?! FANG ADA DI DALAM NAGA BAYANG ITU! DIA MENYATU DENGAN BAYANGANNYA SENDIRI!" Pekik Ying yang benar-benar kesal.

Yaya mundur sejenak, dia menggunakan tenaga gravitasinya dan memaksa menarik naga bayang pada permukaan tanah sekuat tenaga.

Boboiboy ingin menggunakan tembakan gerhana, tapi itu artinya dia melukai Fang. Dia tidak mau melukai kawannya. Satu-satunya cara hanya mereka membuat celah dan masuk pada naga bayang Fang kemudian menyadarkan sang pengendali entah bagaimana caranya.

Gigi Boboiboy menggeretak, dia kesal karena sejauh ini serangan mereka tidak ada yang mempan. Tidak ada dari tubuh sang naga yang tergores dan mencuat luka sehingga siapa saja bisa masuk. Sinyal SOS yang dikirim tidak disahut sama sekali. Dan musuh yang menghipnotis Fang dan memaksa temannya menggunakan tahap tiga, walau katanya sangat beresiko pada penggunanya, berhasil kabur entah ke mana. Meninggalkan mereka berlima kesusahan melawan kawan mereka sendri.

Boboiboy menanam dendam, kalau dirinya bertemu dengan musuh itu lagi, akan dia hancurkan dan habisi sampai tidak berbentuk lagi. Berani-beraninya dia memperdayai temannya yang sangat berharga ini. Tidak akan Boboiboy maafkan.

Dengan semburan naga bayang yang bergerak horizontal menghancurkan tanah dan membuat bekas kehitaman melintang, Boboiboy yang berada dalam area semburan secepatnya melompat jauh ke belakang dan mendongak berpikir mencari cara menyadarkan Fang. Teriakan saja tidak cukup, tidak ada reaksi. Dirinya harus mengeluarkan serangan terkuatnya.

"YAYA! YING! AKU AKAN LENGAHKAN NAGA BAYANGNYA! KALIAN KALAU ADA KESEMPATAN MASUK, CEPAT LAKUKAN!" Boboiboy memberikan intruksi yang disahut dengan anggukan dan teriakan balas menurut.

"A-Aku bagaimana?" tanya Gopal yang tersirat jelas kalau ingin ikut menyerang, juga terlalu takut ikut menyerang juga.

"KAU LINDUNGI KAPTEN PAPA ZOLA DAN TERUS KIRIM SINYAL SOS ITU!"

"Ba-Baiklah."

Saat Boboiboy mau berpecah dua, muncul sebuah kapal angkasa dengan lambang yang sangat familiar. Kapal angkasa berbentuk capung yang melayang di atas sana dan menteleportasikan dua alien yang memiliki wujud manusia dan alien ungu dengan mulut besarnya bisa melahap apa saja yang ada.

"Ba-Bala bantuan sudah tiba!" Pekik Gopal sangat senang. Papa Zola di sebelahnya merosot lega dan bisa lebih tenang.

"Kapten Kaizo! Letnan Lahap!" Yaya dan Ying menyerukan nama penyelamat mereka bersamaan. Sementara Boboiboy bisa bernapas lebih lega, akhirnya bantuan tiba. Dan ternyata itu adalah Kaizo, kakak Fang sendiri. Menurutnya ini akan mempermudah menyadarkan Fang.

Mungkin.

.

.

.

Bersambung


End file.
